Trixie's Great and Powerful Happiness
by Windrises
Summary: Takes place in the Equestria Girls universe. Starlight Glimmer becomes Trixie's new classmate. Trixie is upset about a new student hogging up attention, but Starlight wants to be friends with her. Eventually, the two become close friends and strong feelings of happiness start rising.
1. The New Student, Starlight

Note: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls is based on Hasbro's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic which was created by Lauren Faust.

Trixie had graduated, from Canterlot High. Even though she had finished high-school, that didn't mean she had finished growing up. The stylish, but boastful magician still struggled, when it came to anybody else getting the spotlight. Trixie loved getting the attention, of the people around her. Instead of seeking friends, Trixie was wanting fans. Although she had plenty of fans, she barely had any friends. Most of her classmates didn't want to become friends with her, because of her boastful nature. However, Trixie had a very-high opinion of herself. She thought she was the greatest and most powerful student and magician, that the world had ever laid eyes on.

Principal Cinch, the leader of the college that Trixie and the others went to, walked into Ms. Cadence's classroom and said, "I have a very important message."

Trixie asked, "Is it a great and powerful message?"

Principal Cinch said, "Be quiet Trixie." Trixie frowned at Principal Cinch. Ms. Cinch said, "We have a new student. She's called Starlight Glimmer."

Trixie asked, "Starbright Trimmer?"

Principal Cinch sighed and said, "No."

Starlight Glimmer walked in. She wore a purple shirt and pink pants. She said, "Hi guys."

Trixie wasn't happy about Starlight, because she was worried that she'd lose attention because of Starlight being the new girl. She angrily replied, "Most of us aren't guys. Plus you're not a guy either."

Principal Cinch said, "This is Starlight Glimmer's first day at our school and this'll be her first class of the day."

Trixie whispered, "Oh no. That means that I'll have to see this new girl constantly."

Principal Cinch face Starlight Glimmer and said, "Enjoy your new school, but don't forget to act proper and always follow the rules. It's rather important for your reputation."

Starlight replied, "Um, if you say so."

Principal Cinch said, "Saying um is unprofessional and damaging for your reputation."

Ms. Cadence said, "It's nice to meet you Starlight. Please take a seat."

Starlight replied, "Okay." Trixie noticed that there was an empty desk near her. She was worried that Starlight would sit next to her. Instead of doing that, Starlight sat at the empty desk, that was next to Twilight Sparkle. Twilight was Trixie's rival ,so Trixie was glad that Starlight was sitting next to her. Her two biggest rivals were now sitting together and starting to get to know each other. Trixie was hoping that they wouldn't team-up, to antagonize her.

After the first class was over, Starlight offered Trixie a handshake and said, "Greetings."

Trixie rejected the handshake and replied, "I have no interest in get know you."

Starlight asked, "What do you mean?"

Trixie answered, "Even though you're the new student, you're not going to hog the attention around here. You're nothing, compared to the great and powerful Trixie!"

Starlight walked up to Twilight Sparkle and asked, "What's up with that Trixie girl?"

Twilight answered, "She acts like that all the time. I guess she's worried, that you'll hog the spotlight around here, for a while, since you're the new student."

Starlight said, "That seems pretty petty."

Twilight replied, "That behavior is expected from the average and powerless Trixie."

A few hours later, it was lunch time. Although Trixie bragged about how popular she was, nobody sat next to her, at lunch time.

Starlight looked around for a place to sit. She had become fast friends with Twilight, but Twilight had a lot of friends, so getting a seat next to her wasn't possible. She saw that Trixie's table was vacant, so she sat down at it.

Trixie sighed and asked, "What are you doing?"

Starlight answered, "Sitting down. Is that okay?"

Trixie said, "I don't know if I want you sitting at my table."

Starlight replied, "I didn't mean to anger you, but the other tables were full."

Trixie sighed and said, "Okay then."

Starlight started eating a peanut butter sandwich, while Trixie ate some peanut butter crackers. Starlight asked, "How come nobody else comes to this table?"

Trixie drank a can of soda while proudly saying, "Because they're jealous of the great and powerful Trixie."

Starlight asked, "Why do you keep calling yourself great and powerful?"

Trixie answered, "Because Applejack inspired me to always be honest about who I am."

Starlight said, "She probably didn't want you to become a bragger."

Trixie replied, "Ah well."

Starlight said, "This seems like a nice college."

Trixie replied, "It became a lot more eloquent, when I started coming."

Starlight asked, "Is everything you say a self-compliment?"

Trixie angrily said, "How dare you excuse me of just obsessing over myself."

Starlight sighed and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't judge somebody that I barely know."

Trixie was surprised, so she asked, "Did you say you were sorry?"

Starlight answered, "Yes."

Trixie said, "People usually just ignore me, when I brag about myself."

Starlight asked, "May I ask you a personal question?"

Trixie said, "Yes, but don't expect a nice answer."

Starlight asked, "Why do you boast about yourself to others?"

Trixie answered, "For the attention, of course. I may have an ego, but it's helped me become so beloved around the school."

Starlight replied, "But I'm the only one sitting by you at lunch."

Trixie sighed and said, "My boastful attitude hasn't gotten me the power that I deserve."

Starlight replied, "You don't have to brag about yourself, in order to become popular. I think you're cooler when you're just being yourself."

Trixie started drinking Starlight's milk while asking, "How would you know? You don't know me that well."

Starlight replied, "The conversation, that we just had, became nice, after you stopped it with the great and powerful stuff. I thought you would be snooty, like Diamond Tiara, but I actually feel sorry for you. It's probably hard being ignored, by everybody, at lunch time. I'd be happy to keep having lunch with you."

Trixie secretly wanted that, but her stubbornness wouldn't allow that, so she said, "I don't know if I want you to have lunch with me ever again."

Starlight had a confident look on her face while saying, "I think you want to me to sit next to you, during lunch, tomorrow."

Trixie tried to look indifferent while saying, "Okay."

The bell rung. Starlight said, "We better start heading towards our next class."

Trixie replied, "Okay."

Starlight smiled and said, "It was nice getting to know more about you."

Trixie replied, "Whatever."

The next class was study hall, so Trixie started working on her homework. She thought to herself about what happened. She actually enjoyed having lunch with the girl she was hating on, for half the day. Starlight wasn't shy about calling out Trixie for being boastful, but she was also friendly and respectful. Trixie had never met anybody like Starlight before. Part of her hated, that she met Starlight, but a bigger part of her was happy about it.

A few hours later, school was over for the day. Trixie started packing her stuff. Starlight smiled and waved at Trixie. Trixie sighed and waved back.

Twilight walked up to Starlight and asked, "Do you want to meet Spike?"

Starlight asked, "Who's that?"

Twilight answered, "He's the only dog around here, that can talk."

Starlight replied, "Sounds like fun."

Trixie closed her locker loudly and angrily stared at Twilight. She was confused about why she was mad. She realized that she might be jealous, of Starlight and Twilight's friendship, but she didn't want to admit that.

The next day, Starlight sat next to Trixie during lunch again. Trixie angrily asked, "You're sitting here again?"

Starlight jokingly said, "I'm sorry for being repetitive."

Trixie replied, "The great and powerful Trixie can't stand repetition."

Starlight said, "There's a seat open at Twilight's table, this time, so I can go if you want me to."

Trixie folded her arms tried to look dignified and unfazed, while saying, "I don't care either way."

Starlight stood up and replied, "Okay then."

Trixie knew she didn't Starlight to go, so she sighed and said, "I want you to stay. I enjoy your company."

Starlight returned to her seat and replied, "I'm glad to hear that. I like you too."

Trixie replied, "I didn't say I like you. I just said that I like your company."

Starlight smiled and said, "Your lies are adorable, for how unbelievable they are."

Trixie blushed and replied, "I've tricked tons of people with my fibs."

Starlight said, "Look, I think you're a cool girl and we have the potential to be close friends. You don't have to pretend, that you don't want to be friends with you. If we're going to be friends, you're going to have to be honest and start telling me how you really feel about me."

Trixie knew she had to start telling the truth, if she wanted to keep having fun with Starlight Glimmer. Because of that, she reluctantly said, "Okay, I like you. I also think you're cool and I want us to be friends."

Starlight smiled and said, "I'm glad to hear that. You don't need to do magic tricks or boasting, to impress me. You're amazing just the way you are."

Trixie asked, "Amazing?"

Starlight answered, "I was just making a cheap reference, to a song."

Trixie seemed disappointed while saying, "Oh."

Starlight lifted Trixie's chin up and said, "You are amazing."

Trixie smiled and replied, "Thank you. You're really cool too."

Trixie and Starlight talked, for another twenty minutes, before the bell rang. Starlight said, "I had fun with you."

Trixie replied, "I had a great time and I'd be honored if you sat next to me at lunch, again."

Starlight responded, "Of course I'll do that." Trixie smiled.

After school was over, Trixie nervously walked over to Starlight and asked, "Do you want to get a milkshake with me?"

Starlight answered, "Sure."

Twilight walked up and said, "My friends and I have been working on a new experiment. You should come check it out."

Starlight replied, "I'm sorry, Twilight, but I just made plans to spend this time with Trixie."

Twilight whispered, "Are you sure it's wise to hang around her?"

Starlight whispered, "After getting to meet her, I realized that she really is great and powerful." Trixie overheard them and was glad to hear it.

Starlight said, "Let's get going, Trixie."

Trixie replied, "Okay." Trixie looked at Twilight, with a smug smile on her face. Twilight gave Trixie a disapproving look.

Trixie and Starlight went to a nearby milkshake shop and each ordered a milkshake. Trixie said, "I used to get the song wrong."

Starlight asked, "What do you mean?"

Trixie answered, "I thought the song was about the guy calling the girl beautiful the way they are, instead of amazing."

Starlight replied, "It's not a big deal."

Trixie said, "It would be an honor to be called beautiful, but nobody ever has." Trixie started drinking her milkshake with more intensity.

Starlight replied, "I think you're beautiful."

Trixie blushed with embarrassment and felt humiliated, while asking "Why would you say that?"

Starlight answered, "Because you wanted somebody to say that to you."

Trixie asked, "But did you mean it?"

Starlight answered, "Yes."

Trixie was embarrassed, but flattered. She said, "You're beautiful too."

Starlight smiled and replied, "Thank you."

Trixie started drinking her milkshake more chaotically, while saying, "When we first met, I thought we'd have a love/hate type of relationship. However, any kind of hate I may have had for you has gone away."

Starlight asked, "Does that mean you love me?"

Trixie sweated, while saying, "I wouldn't say that. I do like you, but love is such a great and powerful word."

Starlight kissed Trixie on the cheek and said, "I feel the same way."

Trixie replied, "But I didn't tell you how I felt."

Starlight responded, "You didn't need to. I could tell how you feel."

Trixie said, "In the span of two days, you've changed my life for the better and I love you for that." Trixie paused. She couldn't believe what she was saying. She dreaded Starlight at first and less than two days later, she was saying that she loved her. She was wondering if she had lost her marbles. She drank her milkshake, while feeling embarrassed.

Starlight replied, "I love you too, Trixie."

Trixie felt relieved to hear that from Starlight. However, a part of her was worried that Starlight cared more about Twilight than her. She nervously asked, "Who do you care about more: me or Twilight?"

Starlight answered, "You, of course." Trixie kissed Starlight on the cheek, which made both girls blush.

Trixie asked, "Do you wanna hangout, on Friday?"

Starlight answered, "Of course."

A few minutes later, Trixie walked out of the milkshake shop with a smile on her face. The first day, she met Starlight she learned the magic of friendship. The second day, she learned the magic of romance. Trixie felt that her life had genuinely become great and powerful.


	2. Trixie's Great and Powerful Birthday

Trixie was putting a magic book in her locker when Flash Sentry walked up to her. She angrily asked, "What do you want?" Trixie had been trying to be a better person, but she still had some grumpy moments. She paused and said, "I'm sorry if I was a little unfriendly."

Flash replied, "It's okay."

Trixie asked, "What's up?"

Flash answered, "I know that your birthday's coming up so I got you a ticket to one of my rock concerts."

Flash tried to give Trixie the ticket, but she angrily asked, "Do you think I would actually want to see that?"

Flash nervously answered, "Yes."

Trixie folded her arms and said, "Your band performs at the school for free. What use would the ticket even play?"

Flash thought about it and replied, "I guess this was a pretty pointless present. Um, the concert's on the day of your birthday so we could get a soda afterwards."

Trixie responded, "No thanks." It was lunchtime so Trixie walked to the lunchroom.

Flash facepalmed and said, "I suck when it comes to birthday presents." Derpy patted him on the back.

Trixie sat next to Starlight Glimmer. Trixie couldn't resist smiling while saying, "A great and powerful day is coming up."

Starlight asked, "Are you talking about your birthday?"

Trixie answered, "I sure am. You're invited."

Starlight smiled and replied, "I figured I would be."

Trixie said, "Then you're quite the good guesser."

Pinkie Pie overheard them and said, "I'm a big fan of birthday parties. I should prepare your entire birthday party."

Trixie angrily replied, "No."

Pinkie Pie asked, "Why not?"

Trixie answered, "You would make it a chaotic event. I want things to be quiet and relaxing unless it involves the magic of the great and powerful Trixie!"

Pinkie Pie asked, "Can I at least come to the birthday party?"

Trixie sighed and said, "Okay."

Twilight Sparkle came by and asked, "Where's the birthday party taking place?"

Trixie answered, "I was going to have the birthday party at my house, but if you and all of your friends came you'd bring the chaos of friendship."

Twilight asked, "Don't you mean the magic of friendship?"

Trixie answered, "Yeah right."

Starlight said, "The Flim Flam brothers rent out a giant room to people for birthday parties. They're infamous for charging more than they should, but I'll pay for it."

Trixie replied, "Thank you Starlight."

Starlight responded, "Anything for you."

The next day, Twilight and Sunset Shimmer started shopping for Trixie's birthday. Twilight said, "We're supposed to get the banners and the placemats."

Sunset replied, "I'll go find out where the placemats are while you grab the banner."

Twilight said, "Okay." While she looked around for the right banner Flash walked up to her. Twilight asked, "What's going on?"

Flash tried to not look nervous while asking, "Do you want a ticket to my rock concert?"

Twilight asked, "Why would I want a ticket for something that's free?"

Flash answered, "Fair enough, but what you like to come?"

Twilight said, "I'm sorry, but it's on the same night as Trixie's birthday party."

Flash replied, "Okay."

A few seconds later, Flash walked up to Sunset. Sunset asked, "What's going on?"

Flash asked, "Wanna go to my concert?"

Sunset answered, "My answer is the same as what Twilight said."

Flash tried to not look disappointed while saying, "Okay."

Meanwhile, Trixie and Starlight were checking out the room that was reserved for Trixie's birthday party. Flim sounded enthusiastic while he asked, "Isn't it the greatest party room that we've ever seen?"

Trixie answered, "No."

Flam replied, "We don't really care about that as long as we get paid."

Starlight said, "The room looks really big so I'm sure it'll work out."

Trixie replied, "But look at how plain it is." The room had blank walls, a few regular tables, and an overflowing garbage can.

Starlight responded, "Pinkie Pie and the others have prepared lots of birthday parties so I don't think you need to worry about having a boring birthday party."

Flim said, "This room has been voted as the three hundred eighth best place to have a birthday party."

Trixie folded her arms while saying, "That's hardly an honor."

Flam replied, "Ah well."

Starlight put her arm around Trixie while saying, "Your birthday party is going to be great."

Trixie replied, "I believe that since you're the host. You're the only person who I can fully trust to never disappoint me."

Starlight said, "Thank you Trixie, but I hardly feel worthy of that honor. You have a lot of people who care about you."

Trixie replied, "You're better than all of them combined."

Starlight blushed and said, "You're too sweet."

Trixie jokingly replied, "Then maybe I should start calling myself the great and sweet Trixie."

Starlight giggled and said, "Most people think you're bragging is annoying, but I think it's cute."

Trixie replied, "My cuteness is nothing compared to yours."

Starlight blushed again and said, "Stop making me blush or else my purple face will turn red."

Trixie said, "Lets go get a milkshake."

Starlight replied, "But I have to prepare for your birthday party."

Trixie said, "You can do that tomorrow."

Starlight replied, "Okay."

Trixie and Starlight walked outside and started heading towards the milkshake shop. Trixie started shaking while saying, "It's a cold night."

Starlight asked, "Do you want any help getting warmer?"

Trixie answered, "Just my hand."

Starlight asked, "Are you pretending to be cold in order to get me to hold hands with you?"

Trixie answered, "That's probably true, but your hand brings more heartwarming emotions than any heater."

Starlight smiled and said, "Very well." Trixie and Starlight held each other's hand.

A few hours later, Rarity was shopping for a dress to get Trixie for her birthday. Flash walked up to her. Rarity asked, "Who are you?"

Flash answered, "I'm Flash Sentry, the guitar player."

Rarity nervously laughed and said, "I'm sorry. I always forget that you exist."

Flash replied, "Hey."

Rarity asked, "How can I help you?"

Flash asked, "Do you wanna go to my concert even though it's on the same night as Trixie's birthday?"

Rarity answered, "I would never miss a friend's birthday to go to some icky concert. No offense."

Flash replied, "It's cool."

Starlight spent the next day getting Trixie's birthday party ready. Twilight entered the party room to drop off the banner. Starlight said, "Thank you for getting that."

Twilight replied, "No problem." Twilight looked around the room and saw that it was decorated with magician wallpaper, balloons, and peanut butter crackers. She said, "You seem to be putting a lot of effort in this."

Starlight said, "Of course I am."

Twilight replied, "You care about Trixie a lot."

Starlight said, "She's my best friend. Considering that your pony counterpart is the princess of friendship I assume that you know the importance of friendship."

Twilight asked, "You and Trixie are friends?"

Starlight answered, "No offense, but the answer is crystal clear."

Twilight replied, "No offense, but you and Trixie seem like something else."

Starlight jokingly asked, "Do you think we're arch-enemies?"

Twilight answered, "No."

Starlight knew that Twilight was implying that she and Trixie had romantic feelings for each other. Starlight paused and said, "I'm not going to comment on that, because Trixie would be upset if I told you such personal secrets."

Twilight realized that she had asked more than she should, so she said, "I'm sorry."

Starlight replied, "It's okay."

A week later, it was Trixie's birthday. Trixie was so excited that she started dancing around the city. After her silly dance she bumped into Flash. Trixie asked, "What's going on dude?"

Flash answered, "I couldn't find anybody to invite to my rock concert."

Trixie knew that Flash was lonely and feeling down so she said, "After your concert's over you're invited to my birthday party. It'll probably be a long party so I'm sure it'll still be going on by the time your concert's over."

Flash replied, "Thank you. Happy birthday Trixie."

Trixie arrived at her birthday. Her friends greeted her while she looked around the room. She was impressed by all the magician decorations that Starlight spent hours on.

Rarity ran up to Trixie and handed her a box. Trixie opened the gift and saw that it was a purple dress. Trixie said, "I expected this, because you like fashion so much. It's really nice."

Rarity replied, "Since you want to be great and powerful you need to dress stylish and beautifully."

Applejack handed Trixie a barrel of apples and said, "I hope you enjoy them." Trixie thought that healthy foods were always lame presents, but she was nice enough not to tell Applejack that.

Twilight handed Trixie a dictionary and said, "This is one of the most educational types of books of all time." Trixie stuck her tongue out at how unappealing she thought the gift was, but she used her hand to cover up her disappointment.

Maud Pie handed Trixie. Trixie asked, "Why did you get me a rock?"

Maud answered, "Boulder told me that you wanted one."

Trixie said, "No offense, but I don't have any use for a rock."

Maud grabbed Boulder and said, "You're getting a time-out for lying."

Starlight handed Trixie and box and said, "Happy birthday Trixie." Trixie opened the box and saw that Starlight got her a magic kit that she's been wanting for months. Starlight also got Trixie several boxes of peanut butter crackers, Trixie's favorite food.

Trixie hugged Starlight and said, "Thank you. This would of been an underwhelming birthday if you hadn't put some heart and effort into giving me the most great and powerful birthday that I've ever had."

Starlight replied, "You're welcome Trixie."

Trixie whispered, "I love you."

Starlight whispered, "I love you too."

Pinkie Pie asked, "What are you talking about?"

Trixie angrily blushed and said, "None of your business."

Flash walked in and said, "Greetings."

Rainbow Dash asked, "Why is he here?"

Trixie answered, "I invited him."

Rarity jokingly asked, "Do you like him?"

Trixie was about to stick her tongue out, but she decided to be nice about it. She said, "He's a friend."

Flash replied, "It's been a long time since anybody's wanted to be friends with me."

Fluttershy said, "Now you have a bunch of new friends." Flash smiled.

Trixie said, "Thank you everybody for this great and powerful birthday."

Pinkie Pie replied, "It's cake time." Pinkie got out the cake.

While the others rushed to the cake Trixie hugged Starlight again and said, "You're the flawless and dazzling Starlight."

Starlight replied, "No offense, but I don't want a nickname like that."

Trixie said, "Okay, but I'm still going to consider you flawless and dazzling."

Starlight replied, "You're the best friend and magician that I've ever met."

Trixie said, "You may not be a magician, but you did the magic act of stealing my heart."

Starlight blushed and replied, "You're too sweet."

Trixie said, "Okay. You're guilty of stealing my heart and I'm guilty of being too sweet. That means we're both adorable criminals."

Starlight replied, "How nice." Trixie and Starlight laughed. They're attempts at flirting seemed more like a comedy routine at times, but they made each other blush anyways.

Twilight walked by and asked, "Did you have a good birthday?"

Trixie answered, "This birthday has been more great and powerful than any of my other birthdays."

Twilight replied, "I'm glad to hear that. I think that the dictionary I got you will make you learn several other words that mean the same thing as great and powerful."

Trixie whispered, "Whatever."

After the party was over Trixie and Starlight went for a walk. They held hands while making corny jokes. Despite the silliness, it was truly a great and powerful birthday.


	3. Great And Powerful Tension

The great and powerful Trixie was getting ready for one of her dramatic entrances. She flung around her magic wand and used it to transport herself.

A few seconds later, Trixie's bestie, Starlight Glimmer, was inside of Canterlot High and was getting ready for her first class of the day. However, she suddenly felt a ton of weight on her head. She looked up and saw that Trixie was standing on her. Starlight said, "Trixie, old pal, can you please get off?"

Trixie transported herself to the ground and asked, "Wasn't that one of the greatest and most powerful entrances, that you've ever seen?"

Starlight put her hand on her head, while saying, "It was one of the most painful entrances."

Trixie gently rubbed her friend's forehead, while nervously asking, "Are you okay?"

Starlight said, "I'll be okay, Trixie. We better get to class."

Trixie replied, "Very well then." She got out her wand and said, "With the benefit of my great and powerful magic, I can teleport us to class. In fact, we'd never have to worry about being late, ever again."

Starlight was a little worried about what other types of pain would come about, if she agreed to that, so she said, "I appreciate the offer, but I'm just going to walk."

Trixie replied, "Very well then."

A few hours later, it was lunchtime. Trixie was used to always lunch with Starlight, but when she looked across the tables, she came across an unpleasant surprise: Starlight was having lunch with Twilight Sparkle and Twilight's best friends. Trixie gritted her teeth, with a jealous look on her face. She whispered to herself, "Why would Starlight be hanging out with Twilight and her silly friends?" She put her hand on her chin and said, "Twilight probably pressured her into having lunch with her, because who wouldn't want to hangout with my Starlight? However, the thing to remember is that she's my Starlight, not theirs. She's probably waiting for me to save her and her magician in shining capes."

Trixie used a magic trick to appear in front of Twilight's lunch table. Starlight saw her, so she said, "Hi Trixie. When I was walking to my first class of the day, Twilight walked up to me and invited me to have lunch with her and her friends. After each class I tried to find you and ask to join us, but I couldn't find you."

Trixie replied, "I'm afraid we can't dine here, Starlight."

Starlight had a confused look on her face, while asking, "Why not?"

Trixie was struggling to come up with an excuse. The real reason she didn't want Starlight to hangout with the others was because of her great and powerful jealousy. However, she didn't want anybody to know that, so she tried to come up with a lie. She nervously said, "Um, there's a super amazing thing and we gotta see it, right now!"

Starlight replied, "Um, okay then." Trixie grabbed Starlight and teleported them to their usual lunch table.

Twilight Sparkle and her friends were surprised by what they saw. Twilight asked, "What's up with Trixie?"

Sunset Shimmer said, "Trixie didn't get really get along with others. Starlight's the first person she bonded with, so she doesn't want anybody near her."

Rarity replied, "I can't blame her. After I found the city's most fashionable clothes store, I kept its' location a secret from all of the other students. It was the first boutique I ever bonded with, so I didn't want anybody near her."

Applejack wasn't one to to lie, so she felt she had to share. She said, "When I found out the grocery store was having a sale on apples, I didn't tell anybody about it."

Rarity frowned and asked, "Who would ever want apples, other than you?"

Applejack looked mildly annoyed, while asking, "Who would ever care so much about fancy dresses, other than you?"

Sunset could sense the tension between Rarity and Applejack, so she tried to stop the arguing, by saying, "Anyways, we often get something in life, that we don't want to share. Being a little selfish about material items is one thing, but hogging a person is just weird."

Rainbow Dash frowned and replied, "Trixie's weird, in general."

Pinkie Pie had an excited look on her face, while asking, "Trixie's a general?"

Twilight Sparkle could hardly believe the things she had to answer, while answering, "She's not a general."

Fluttershy nervously responded, "If Trixie ever became a general, I'd become the colonel of scaredy cats."

Rainbow Dash angrily stared at her and said, "You already have that position." Fluttershy nervously put her sweater over her face.

Meanwhile, Starlight looked at Trixie and said, "So, what amazing thing did you want to show me?"

Trixie looked around the lunchroom, for something to call amazing. She pointed to the snack machine and said, "Um, that's why I transported us here."

Starlight looked weirded out, while asking, "You transported us here, so we could stare at a snack machine?"

Trixie nodded her head and said, "Yes, it's such a nice machine, that we deserve front-row seats, so we can admire how well it's made."

Starlight pointed to Trixie and replied, "But your back is turned, so how would you look at it?"

Trixie transported herself next to Starlight and said, "Now we can both stare at this amazing machine. Maybe we can even get some peanut butter crackers."

Starlight said, "Trixie, you want us to stare at a snack machine?"

Trixie tried to keep the lie going, by saying, "Isn't it a wonderful sight?"

Starlight asked, "What's going on with you, Trixie? You're acting pretty weird."

Trixie nervously chuckled and replied, "Don't worry about it."

Starlight had a concerned look on her face, while putting her hand on Trixie's shoulder, and saying, "Something seems to be going on with you. Could you please tell me?"

Trixie kept her head down and said, "Don't worry about it."

Starlight lifted up Trixie's chin and replied, "Come on, Trixie. You're my best and the girl I trust most. I'm hoping you trust me too."

Trixie paused and tried to think of some more excuses, but she struggled to come up with anything. She figured it was time to be honest, so she said, "I was jealous."

Starlight raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why would you be jealous?"

Trixie had a strained look on her face, while saying, "Seeing you with the others, especially that sneaky Twilight, upset me. Even though I'm the great and powerful Trixie and one of the best magicians of all time, I'm not so great and powerful, when it comes to having loyal friends. In fact, you're the only one who remains on my side. Twilight has so many friends, that she's basically the princess of friendship. The thought of her gaining your friendship and me losing you, is too much for me to deal with you."

Starlight asked, "Do you think I would ever leave you?"

Trixie said, "You were hanging out with Twilight and her friends."

Starlight replied, "Yes, but I wanted you to join me. I wouldn't leave you behind. You have no idea how much I enjoy being your best friends. Although a few of your tricks hurt, you're the most talented and unique magician I know. However, that doesn't mean I can't hangout with my other friends, right?"

Trixie sighed and responded, "I guess." She paused and said, "I'm sorry, Starlight. I was being paranoid, because I like you so much and I wouldn't be as great and powerful with you. You should go hangout with whatever friends, that you want to spend time with. I'll just stay here."

Starlight gently said, "I'm already hanging out with the friend I want to spend time with." Trixie smiled at her. Starlight embraced her.

The next day, during lunchtime, Trixie and Starlight walked into the lunch room. Trixie looked at her bestie and said, "I'm really sorry about being a pain in the magician's hat, yesterday. You should go hangout with Twilight and the others."

Starlight lightly smiled and replied, "Okay, but I want you to come along."

Trixie looked a little nervous, while saying, "I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

Starlight stuck her hand out, with a friendly smile on her face, and said, "Trust me."

Trixie smiled back, grabbed Starlight's hand, and replied, "I trust you more than anybody, my Starlight."

Trixie and Starlight walked to Twilight Sparkle's table. Twilight Sparkle and her friends were surprised to see Trixie. Trixie had a guilty look on her face, while saying, "I'm sorry about how I acted, during yesterday's lunch. I was worried about losing my Starlight, that I was keeping her away from her friends. Also, I was missing out on a chance to make new friends. If you want me to scram, I understand, but I would like to join you."

Applejack replied, "You can join us, Trixie. Sit down and have a nice time."

Trixie had a surprised look on her face, while asking, "Really?"

Twilight said, "We're all willing to give you another chance."

Rainbow Dash replied, "Ahem."

Twilight Sparkle sighed and said, "Rainbow Dash probably wants you to scram, but we usually ignore her pessimistic opinions." Twilight's friends nodded, while Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

Trixie and Starlight sat down, while Trixie said, "Thank you. I always try to be great and powerful, but I've been failing at that. Thankfully, Starlight shined a great and light of magic, into my conscience."

Starlight smiled and replied, "You're the magical one, my Trixie." Trixie smiled back, while feeling grateful to be with Starlight and to get a chance to experience the greatest and most powerful magic of them all: Friendship.


	4. Is Trixie The Best?

Trixie used her magic to suddenly appear in Starlight Glimmer's locker. Starlight opened her locker and asked, "What's going on?"

Trixie jumped out of the locker and said, "The great and powerful Trixie has made another grand entrance."

Starlight replied, "It was more surprising than grand."

Trixie put her arm around Starlight and said, "I have amazing news."

Starlight replied, "Um, that's great. What is it?"

Trixie proudly pointed to herself and said, "I'm the best student at this school."

Starlight replied, "Um, that sure is good news."

Trixie noticed Starlight's lack of excitement, so she frowned and asked, "What's going on? I was expecting some hand clapping and congratulating."

Starlight replied, "Trixie, you've been my favorite classmate for a long time, so I already considered you the best."

Trixie said, "I need far more students to consider me the best. In fact, I intend on winning the title of best Canterlot High student ever."

Diamond Tiara walked up to Trixie and replied, "You better not waste your time trying to win the title, because I'm the best student ever."

Trixie stuck her hands in the air and responded, "Yeah right. All you do is act like a brat and antagonize the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

Diamond Tiara replied, "All you do is act like a boastful fool and a mediocre magician."

Trixie angrily said, "How dare you mock the great and powerful Trixie!"

Diamond Tiara punched Trixie's arm and said, "You're the awful and weak Trixie."

Trixie was about to get into a fight with Diamond Tiara, so Starlight pulled her away and said, "You can't get into fights."

Trixie asked, "Why not?"

Starlight said, "If you want to be considered the best student at Canterlot High, you can't get into fights or brag about yourself."

Trixie asked, "What am I supposed to do?"

Starlight said, "Just be yourself and help people out."

Trixie thought about what Starlight said and considered following her advice. She looked around the hallway for students to help. She saw that Twilight Sparkle was having a hard time carrying her backpack, so she ran up to her and asked, "Do you need some help?"

Twilight Sparkle wiped sweat off her face and said, "This silly backpack is impossible to carry. I need to get it into my locker before class starts."

Trixie confidently replied, "I'll help you get it into your locker." Twilight and Trixie tried lifting the backpack, but it was painfully heavy. Trixie wanted to know why it was so heavy, so she unzipped it and saw that there were over twenty textbooks in the backpack. She looked at Twilight and asked, "Why do you have so many books in there?"

Twilight answered, "I make sure to have every textbook and any other type of book I might need."

Trixie replied, "I'm going to help you by getting rid of the books that you don't need." Trixie threw out all of the textbooks. She only left some teen novels, fashion magazines, and comic books. She threw the backpack into Twilight's locker and said, "That thing got the diet it needed. I better go find some other students to help."

Trixie walked around the hallway and saw Flash Sentry lying on the floor. She walked up to him and asked, "Are you okay?"

Flash touched his head while saying, "I got hit by like five textbooks."

Trixie helped Flash get up and asked, "Are you better now?"

Flash said, "Sort of, but I need a guitar. I flushed my regular guitar down the toilet last night and I need a new one by this afternoon."

Trixie looked around and saw Rainbow Dash's guitar. She grabbed it and handed it to Flash. She said, "Your guitar problem has been solved."

Flash replied, "Thanks Trixie."

Trixie walked by Rainbow Dash and asked, "Do you need anything?"

Rainbow Dash said, "My guitar suddenly got stolen by that dumb Flash guy. I'm so mad at that punk. I want to get revenge on him."

Trixie grabbed Rarity's makeup kit and said, "Dump this messy stuff into his hair. That's a good way to get revenge."

Rainbow replied, "Cool idea Trixie." Rainbow grabbed the makeup kit. She found a bottle of nail polish and poured it on Flash's hair. Flash screamed while Rainbow took back her guitar.

Starlight overheard Flash's screams and said, "Things are louder than ever this morning."

Rarity walked up to Trixie and said, "I saw Rainbow Dash taking my makeup kit. I can't believe that she'd take something that I value so much. I need something to myself look pretty."

Trixie looked around and saw the comb that Fluttershy used for Angel Bunny. She handed the comb to Rarity. Rarity didn't know it was a bunny comb, so she started using it. She spent a few minutes combing her hair. She looked in a mirror and was grossed out by how she looked. She screamed and threw the comb into Flash's hair.

Flash tried to wipe the nail polish off his hair, but he accidentally made it land on Applejack's apples. Applejack said, "These perfectly good apples are ruined."

Trixie replied, "I'll take care of that problem." She grabbed the apples and tried to throw them into the garbage can, but they landed on the floor.

Fluttershy tripped on the apples and fell to the ground. Trixie ran up to her and asked, "Are you okay?"

Fluttershy nervously said, "I guess, but I feel a little tired." Trixie grabbed a blanket out of Pinkie Pie's locker and wrapped it around Fluttershy.

Pinkie Pie bounced around the hallway and saw Fluttershy wearing her blanket. She angrily said, "That jerk took my blanket." She shook her fist at Fluttershy.

Starlight saw Pinkie and said, "Sheesh, it seems like things are getting less friendly around here."

Fluttershy gently handed the blanket to Pinkie Pie and tried to sneak away, but she bumped into Sunset Shimmer. Trixie wasn't paying attention to where she was going, so she accidentally knocked Fluttershy and Sunset to the ground. Sunset said, "Wow, things are slapstick-filled around here." Flash managed to get off huge chunks of the nail polish, but he accidentally dumped it onto Fluttershy and Sunset. Sunset sighed and said, "Things are also gross around here." The comb landed on Sunset's head. Sunset looked at Fluttershy and asked, "What's going on?"

Fluttershy said, "Things are more chaotic than ever."

Trixie looked around and had a nervous look on her face. She said, "I was trying to help my fellow students, but it seems like I caused chaos for all of them. It seems like I'm far from the best student."

Diamond Tiara smugly replied, "I'm in complete agreement about that." She got out a megaphone and said, "Attention fellow students: These pranks and chaotic antics were caused by the bad and pathetic Trixie. This was her attempt to win the title of the best student. If you want to be spared from that nightmare, elect me the title of Canterlot High's best student." The students started honoring and respecting Diamond Tiara. The students angrily stared at Trixie.

Trixie walked around the hallway while saying, "I doubt that Diamond Tiara deserves the title of best student, but I sure know that I'm not worthy of that title. I've hardly been great and powerful. It seems like I don't know how to do anything right." Trixie started feeling like she wasn't a good person or a good student.

Starlight Glimmer started slipping on one of Twilight's textbooks. Trixie caught her and asked, "Are you okay?"

Starlight answered, "Yes, thank you for catching me."

Trixie replied, "Thank you for falling for me." She and Starlight blushed at each other.

Starlight asked, "What's going on? Over a dozen students are late for class, including us. I tried to get to class on time, but there were so many accidents happening in the hallway. Well, we better get to class."

Trixie gently pulled Starlight back and said, "These hallway antics are my fault. I tried to take your advice about being a helpful student, but I sure wasn't helpful. I got so many students to crash into stuff and there was so much slapstick. I'm a failure at being the best student." She sat on the ground and said, "I'm the worst student. I don't even care about getting a detention for being late. You should go ahead to your first class."

Starlight sat next to Trixie and replied, "You should know that I wouldn't abandon you."

Trixie looked at her and said, "I failed my mission."

Starlight gently lifted up Trixie's chin and replied, "You'll always be the best classmate that I've ever had."

Trixie said, "Maybe that's the only school title I need. Thank you for being my best classmate." She hugged Starlight. They got up and held hands while walking to their first class. Trixie got a big detention, but she learned that she didn't need the whole school to think that she was the best. Being Starlight's favorite was an honor more great and powerful than she had realized.


	5. Don't Be Scared Trixie

Starlight Glimmer walked up to her school locker. After she opened it Trixie popped out and said, "Greetings to my great and powerful friend." Trixie was wearing her magician outfit and hat.

Starlight raised her eyebrows and asked, "What's going on?"

Trixie answered, "I'm going to prepare for my upcoming magic show. I figured that if I wore my magician costume all day I'd save time."

Starlight asked, "How did you get into my locker?"

Trixie answered, "Magic."

Starlight said, "You look cute in that outfit."

Trixie looked offended while saying, "Cute? I'm supposed to look like the world's greatest and most powerful magician. If I look cute then I'd seem like a kid playing dress up."

Starlight patted Trixie on the back and said, "I'm sorry. I was trying to compliment you."

Trixie turned her back to Starlight and said, "You failed at that."

Starlight replied, "It's a really amazing costume and your magic's great."

Trixie faced Starlight and said, "Thank you."

Starlight replied, "You're welcome."

Trixie smiled and said, "You keep succeeding at making me happy no matter how stubborn I am."

Starlight replied, "We better get to class."

Trixie's smile started turning into a frown while asking, "Do we actually have to go to class?"

Starlight answered, "Of course we do."

Principal Cinch walked by and saw Trixie's outfit. Trixie proudly asked, "How do I look?"

Principal Cinch answered, "That immature costume of yours isn't good for your reputation. Dressing proper is essential for having a strong reputation."

After Trixie and Starlight's first class of the day was over Trixie went to her locker. She heard a few people snickering. She had an angry look on her face while she turned around. She saw Diamond Tiara, Snips, and Snails laughing at her. Trixie sternly said, "I'm a magician, not a comedian."

Diamond Tiara replied, "But you dress like a funny dork."

Trixie angrily said, "How dare you mock the great and powerful Trixie."

Diamond Tiara had an evil smile on her face while saying, "You're the lame and weak Trixie."

Trixie could feel her confidence slipping away from her. She nervously asked, "Do I look that bad?"

Snips answered, "You look like a magical nerd."

Snails said, "The only thing magical about you is your ability to make people laugh."

Starlight Glimmer walked up to them and said, "Lay off. Trixie's passion in life is to be a magician. You shouldn't make fun of her dreams."

Diamond Tiara replied, "Whatever."

Starlight folded her arms and said, "If you ever bully Trixie again I'll tell Principal Cinch about this."

Diamond Tiara said, "She wouldn't care."

Starlight replied, "Then I'll tell your daddy."

Diamond Tiara nervously said, "Don't do that. I better start heading towards my next class." She started running around the hallway. Snips and Snails followed her.

Starlight hugged Trixie. She had a concerned look on her face while asking, "Are you okay?"

Trixie answered, "Um, yes."

Starlight gently lifted Trixie's chin up and said, "I think you and your magic are wonderful things. Don't listen to the bullies and haters."

Trixie smiled and replied, "Thank you."

A few hours later it was lunch time. Trixie and Starlight sat next to each other. Trixie started chewing down peanut butter crackers and gargling down soda.

Twilight Sparkle walked up to Starlight and said, "Me and the others are having lunch in the band practice room. You should join us."

Starlight replied, "I'm sorry Twilight, but I'll only come if Trixie can come too."

Twilight said, "I'm sorry too, but she can't come."

Trixie and Twilight had been having a petty rivalry for years. Trixie looked frustrated while asking, "How come I can't come?"

Twilight answered, "Because you're snooty, braggy, and obnoxious."

Trixie sarcastically said, "You truly are the princess of friendship."

Starlight didn't want either of them to fight. She hoped she could stop them before anything happened. She gently said, "Twilight, Trixie's already having kind of a rough day. A few kids were making fun of her earlier. Plus Trixie's changed a lot recently. She's a joy to be around."

Twilight replied, "You haven't known Trixie as long as I have. You haven't seen how selfish and bratty she truly is."

Trixie tried to not look sad while saying, "I've changed."

Twilight replied, "Yeah right. You're still the same boastful fool that you've always been. You even still wear that silly magician costume. The world isn't all about you so get over yourself."

Trixie was too mad and sad to speak. She left the lunch room.

Starlight face Twilight and said, "People do change and when they do you have to forgive them. Life can't get better unless you can accept change."

Twilight asked, "Was I too harsh?"

Starlight answered, "Yes."

Starlight left the lunch room and tried to find Trixie. After a few minutes of walking around the hallway she found Trixie who was sitting by herself. Starlight sat next to her.

Trixie sighed and asked, "What do you want?"

Starlight smiled and answered, "I wanted to make you sure you were okay."

Trixie said, "Your precious Twilight thinks I'm still a no good bragger."

Starlight replied, "Twilight's a good friend, but I don't side with her at all about how she feels about you."

Trixie looked at Starlight and responded, "You probably want nothing to do with me."

Starlight said, "Don't say such a thing. You should know there's nobody I'd rather be with you than you."

Trixie tried to hold back a sad face while saying, "You really are the only one who remains loyal to me. No matter how many times I call myself great and powerful or how many times I get cracker crumbs all over my clothes you always support me."

Starlight replied, "That's because I love you."

Trixie said, "I haven't earned a girlfriend as great as you, but I'm thankful to have you."

Starlight asked, "Then can you do me a favor?"

Trixie asked, "What is it?"

Starlight answered, "Give me a smile." Trixie stopped all her frowns and sad faces and smiled at Starlight. Twilight came into the hallway and started watching Trixie and Starlight.

Starlight's kindness gave Trixie some of her confidence back. Trixie stood up. While talking in a much more enthusiastic voice she said, "The great and powerful Trixie needs a great and powerful hug." Starlight hugged Trixie.

Starlight said, "You're the best."

Trixie replied, "You're nothing compared to me."

Seeing Trixie compliment somebody made Twilight realize that Trixie had changed. She felt bad for mocking Trixie earlier. Twilight walked up to them.

Trixie sighed and asked, "What do you want this time?"

Twilight nervously answered, "I'm sorry if I was too judgmental earlier. I should of realized that some former brats have become genuinely nice people. I don't see a need to be rivals anymore."

Trixie offered a handshake and said, "Lets call off any kind of rivalry we may have had."

Twilight accepted the handshake and replied, "Okay."

Starlight patted Trixie on the back and said, "I'm proud of you for handling that with maturity."

Trixie replied, "You deserve all of the credit. Your kind advice is what changed how I acted."

Starlight said, "Lunch is going to end soon. I wish that it was longer so we could keep talking."

Trixie replied, "You should come to my magic practice after school. It'll be in the room fifty."

Starlight asked, "Isn't that the smallest room in the school?"

Trixie sighed and answered, "Yes. Principal Cinch insisted that I practice in the smallest room, because hardly anybody ever attends magic practice."

Starlight smiled and said, "I'll be there to cheer for you."

Trixie replied, "You'd be a great and powerful cheerleader."

After school was over Trixie quickly went to room fifty and got out her magician equipment. She started practicing her magic.

Starlight walked in and sat down on one of the guest chairs. She looked around to see if anybody else came to see Trixie practice her magic. She noticed that Photo Finish was there so she asked, "Are you here to take pictures of Trixie?"

Photo Finish answered, "I'm here to take pictures of the guest chairs."

Starlight was confused so she asked, "Why?"

Photo Finish answered, "They're high quality chairs." She took a bunch of pictures of the guest chairs and walked out.

Trixie got onto the practice stage and opened the curtain. She saw Starlight and asked, "Are you the only guest?"

Flash Sentry answered, "I'm here too."

Starlight asked, "How long have you been here?"

Flash answered, "I've been here for like fifteen minutes." He was surprised that nobody knew he had been there the whole time.

Trixie said, "You're such a forgettable character that nobody even notices when you're around."

Flash replied, "Hey."

Trixie said, "Prepare the amazing, show stopping magic of the great and powerful Trixie!" Trixie got out her magic wand, but noticed that it was broken into two pieces. She nervously said, "I don't know how that happened."

Trixie tried to maintain her dignity while moving on to the next trick. She reached into her box of magical supplies, but she realized that most of the items had been broken apart. She asked, "What's going on?"

Diamond Tiara popped out of the curtain. She said, "I saved any future audiences you may have had from having to suffer the wrath of your dorky magic."

Starlight was worried that Diamond Tiara would break Trixie's confidence. She was prepared to speak up and defend Trixie if Diamond Tiara said anything hurtful.

Trixie said, "Diamond Tiara, if you don't replace the items that you broke I'm going to tell your daddy."

Diamond Tiara confidently replied, "That fool won't find out what I did."

Filthy Rich walked in and sternly said, "You need to pay Trixie back."

Diamond Tiara sighed and said, "Okay." She handed Trixie the money she needed to get new magic stuff.

Filthy Rich replied, "You're grounded for the next two nights."

Diamond Tiara responded, "I paid her back so I shouldn't get any punishments." Filthy Rich shook his head while he and Diamond Tiara walked out of the room.

Starlight hugged Trixie and asked, "Are you okay?"

Trixie confidently answered, "Of course I am. I got enough money to get fresh magic equipment."

Starlight asked, "But how did you get Filthy Rich to appear out of nowhere?"

Trixie smiled and answered, "Magic. I'm going to have to go to the store and get new magic equipment."

Starlight asked, "Will you be able to get your magic show ready in time?"

Trixie answered, "I sure will be able to do that. Your trust and love for me has given my magic the confidence boost I needed to truly shine. Thank you for always being my side whenever I'm feeling down."

Starlight replied, "It's an honor to be with you."

Flash asked, "Is magic practice cancelled for the day?"

Trixie said, "I forgot that you were here."

Flash replied, "Of course you did."

The next day Trixie walked to school while feeling proud of herself. She wore her magician costume. A few people pointed at her and laughed, but Starlight was always there to comfort Trixie and let her know that she truly is great and powerful.


	6. Reformed Trixie

After school was over for the day Trixie walked up to Starlight Glimmer. Starlight Glimmer finished packing her school supplies. She turned around and saw Trixie. She said, "Hi Trixie. What's going on."

Trixie got excited while saying, "The great and powerful Trixie has learned a new magic trick."

Starlight smiled and said, "I'm proud of you. What's the magic trick?"

Trixie said, "The magic trick involves teleportation. Would it be all right if I come by your house later and show you?"

Starlight replied, "Of course. Feel free to come by whenever you want."

Trixie responded, "This magic trick may blow your socks off."

Starlight replied, "Sounds like fun. What time will you be coming over?"

Trixie said, "It would spoil the surprise if I told you that."

Starlight replied, "Okay then."

Trixie went to her locker and started packing up her school supplies. She whispered, "Starlight's going to be surprised by what I'm planning on doing. I'll live up to the great and powerful title that I always refer to myself as." Trixie started walking out of the school while preparing for her magic trick.

An hour later Starlight was in her bedroom and was watching a random film review. Suddenly Trixie appeared in her room. Starlight's eyes widened up in surprise. She asked, "How did you do that?"

Trixie smiled and answered, "Magic."

Starlight clapped and said, "Impressive magic trick."

Trixie felt proud of herself while she replied, "I'm the best."

Starlight said, "You've been learning a lot of magic tricks recently."

Trixie replied, "Of course I have. I have to do that so I can remain the greatest and most powerful magician." Trixie sighed and said, "I'm not sure if I'm either of those things."

Starlight lifted Trixie's chin up and said, "You don't have to worry about greater and more powerful than others. I already think you're the best."

Trixie smiled and replied, "Thank you Starlight. You're my most loyal supporter."

Starlight asked, "Do you wanna go to the movies with me tomorrow evening?"

Trixie smiled and answered, "Of course."

Starlight said, "Twilight and her friends will be there too."

Trixie sighed and replied, "That means we'll have to deal with them and their silly friendship lessons."

Starlight said, "Don't worry about them. We'll have a fun time together."

Trixie asked, "What movie are we seeing?"

Starlight answered, "It's about a young cat who has to save her mom from a greedy magician."

Trixie angrily said, "Hey."

Starlight asked, "What's wrong?"

Trixie answered, "I'm a magician so I'm not fond of movies that have the magician as the bad guy."

Starlight replied, "But I heard that it's a really cute film."

Trixie said, "Okay."

The next day Starlight met up with Twilight Sparkle and her friends, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Sunset Shimmer, outside of the theater. Starlight said, "Trixie will be here soon."

Rainbow Dash asked, "Does she have to be here?"

Starlight answered, "Don't be rude Rainbow Dash. Trixie's changed a lot in recent weeks."

Rainbow Dash replied, "Easy for you to say."

Pinkie Pie said, "You've never had to listen to her hour long bragging marathons."

Twilight said, "Nobody has been more annoyed by Trixie more than me, but we have to give her a fair chance."

Fluttershy angrily replied, "I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive her."

Starlight and the others weren't used to Fluttershy ever having so much anger. Starlight asked, "What did Trixie do to you?"

Fluttershy said, "A month ago she borrowed Angel Bunny for one of her magic tricks and I haven't seen him since."

Suddenly Trixie appeared. She handed Angel Bunny back to Fluttershy and said, "I'm sorry that it took so long to return your bunny, but Snips and Snails stole the magic hat that I put him in so it took a long time to get him back."

Fluttershy smiled and said, "Thank you Trixie."

Applejack asked, "How did you pop up out of nowhere?"

Trixie smiled and answered, "Magic."

Twilight replied, "Not a bad magic trick."

Trixie said, "You girls used to be my biggest rivals. However Starlight inspired me to forget about my petty arguments and move on to greater and more powerful things. I hope that you can forgive me and let me enjoy the movie with you."

Twilight's friends were about to forgive Trixie, but Rainbow Dash angrily said, "You once trapped us in a basement so you could get our band out of the musical competition."

Trixie nervously replied, "I'm sorry about that. I'm not proud of that."

Rainbow Dash was about to complain some more, but Sunset Shimmer stepped in and said, "I did much worse things than Trixie did. I tried to steal Princess Twilight Sparkle's crown so I could take over Equestria, but you forgave me. Considering how small Trixie's crimes were in comparison we should all forgive her."

Fluttershy said, "Trixie returned Angel Bunny so I'm not mad at her anymore."

Rarity said, "I must admit that Trixie does have a great sense of fashion so she has earned my respect."

Applejack said, "I can let the past go so feel free to join us."

Trixie smiled and replied, "Thank you."

Starlight asked, "Should we start heading into the theater?"

Twilight answered, "Good idea. Sometimes we get so distracted with learning stuff about friendship that we miss out on other stuff."

After buying popcorn and sodas the nine women headed into the theater. Finding nine seats that were all together was hard. Twilight looked around while asking, "Does anybody see nine seats that are all available."

Trixie looked around and pointed to one of the rows and said, "I'm not much of a counter, but that row has a lot of empty seats."

Twilight quickly counted the seats and replied, "There's only seven."

Starlight responded, "Then Trixie and I will sit in the row in front of it."

Twilight replied, "Okay."

Trixie and Starlight sat down in row 3 while the others sat down in row 4. Talking at theaters was frowned upon so they whispered instead of speaking loudly. Trixie whispered, "I'm glad that Twilight's friends forgave me. Despite how much they get on my nerves they seem to be nice people."

Starlight whispered, "I'm glad that we all get to go to the movies."

Trixie whispered, "Frankly I'm glad I don't have to share a room with them though. I wanted to go to the movies with just you."

Starlight held Trixie's hand and said, "This is the next best thing."

After forty minutes of commercials and trailers the film started. The film was meant to be lighthearted, but it had more emotional scenes than Trixie expected. She got out a tissue out of her bag. She pretended that her nose was runny, but she was wiping off a few tears. Starlight saw her and put her arm around her. Trixie would be embarrassed if anybody else saw her crying up at a animated cat film, but she knew that Starlight would never judge her or humiliate her for something like this. After the film's happy ending Trixie almost cried.

Starlight asked, "Are you okay?"

Trixie answered, "Um, yes. I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm acting like this."

Starlight asked, "What is there to be sorry for? You're just being cute."

Trixie blushed and said, "Thanks Starlight."

Trixie, Starlight, and the others started walking out of the theater. Twilight asked, "What did you think of the film?"

Starlight answered, "It was good."

Trixie to hold back her feelings so she said, "The emotional scenes were pretty corny."

Rarity teasingly replied, "I saw you almost crying during those scenes."

Trixie responded, "You weren't supposed to be seeing that."

Fluttershy said, "I cried too. The young cat's journey was so emotional."

Pinkie Pie replied, "We should go to Mr. and Mrs. Cake's café. I got a part-time job there so I'm sure I can get us discounts."

Trixie nervously said, "I should get going. I'll see you girls at school next Monday." Trixie started running away.

Starlight said, "I'm going to try to see if I can convince her to join us."

Twilight replied, "Okay. We'll meet up with you in a short while."

A few minutes later Starlight caught up to Trixie. Trixie had been standing a sidewalk that was mostly empty. Starlight nervously asked, "What's wrong Trixie?"

Trixie turned her back to Starlight and answered, "I didn't want the others to see me."

Starlight asked, "Why?"

Trixie answered, "Because they'll find out I cried and they'll realize that I'm the babyish and weak Trixie." Trixie frowned at her own reflection.

Starlight replied, "Crying is understandable."

Trixie said, "Not when it comes to overly cute animated cat films."

Starlight replied, "I think that's not the real reason you're crying."

Trixie said, "Sometimes I cry tears of happiness, because of how lucky I am to have a girlfriend as great as you, but other times I cry because I feel like I don't deserve you."

Starlight hugged Trixie and said, "I'm lucky to be with you. You're creative, talented, and a fantastic magician. There's nobody I enjoy hanging out with more than you so you have no reason to feel unworthy about being with me."

Trixie hugged back and replied, "Thank you Starlight. That means a lot to me."

Starlight said, "I love you."

Trixie replied, "I love you too."

Starlight asked, "Do you want to join the others at the café?"

Trixie answered, "I guess so, but my time with you is the best."

Starlight smiled and said, "I agree." The wind kept rising while Trixie and Starlight smiled at each other.

Meanwhile Twilight and the others went to Mr. and Mrs. Cake's café. Pinkie Pie walked up to the counter and asked, "Since I'm a part-time worker here can my friends and I get free drinks?"

Mr. Cake said, "No."

Pinkie Pie asked, "Why not?"

Mr. Cake answered, "You were supposed to come to work three hours ago."

Pinkie Pie nervously laughed and said, "I forgot that tonight was a work night."

Several minutes later Trixie and Starlight walked into the café. After ordering a drink they sat down at the table that Twilight and her friends were at. Twilight said, "I'm glad that you came back."

Rarity asked, "Why did you leave earlier?"

Trixie nervously said, "I don't want to talk about."

Starlight replied, "Trixie was a feeling a little down earlier, but everything's better now." Starlight gently held Trixie's hand.

Trixie blushed and said, "Thank you."

Starlight replied, "You're welcome." Trixie and Starlight smiled at each other for a long moment.

Fluttershy said, "You two seem like such good friends."

Trixie replied, "Um, we are." Trixie didn't want the others to know that Starlight and her had a crush on each other, but she was hardly subtle.

Mr. Cake purposely got the drinks ready slowly, because he was mad at Pinkie Pie. Ten minutes later he came to the table and gave the girls their drinks.

Trixie angrily said, "Pinkie Pie may have acted like a lazy worker, but that's no excuse to punish all of us."

Mr. Cake sighed and said, "I'm sorry. We have so few workers, but so many customers. Plus my wife and I are about to have a couple of kids."

Pinkie Pie replied, "I could babysit them for you." Mr. Cake fainted at the thought of that.


	7. Sneaky Trixie

Trixie and her bestie, Starlight Glimmer, walked into the school. Starlight Glimmer gently tapped Trixie's hat and asked, "What's going on?"

Trixie nervously said, "Oh, my grades aren't the most great and powerful, but everything's okay."

Starlight gently touched Trixie's shoulder, while saying, "If you need any help, perhaps you could get some help, maybe a tutor."

Trixie thought about what Starlight said and came up with a sneaky and untrustworthy idea. She started doing a villainous sounding laugh. Starlight had a concerned look on her face, while asking, "Are you okay?"

Trixie said, "I'm okay, now, but I'm going to become much more great and powerful."

Sunset Shimmer arrived at Canterlot High. She was walking to her locker, but the great and powerful Trixie popped out of her textbook and said, "Hi Sunset."

Sunset had a confused look on her face, while asking, "What are you doing in my textbook?"

Trixie had a boastful look on her face, while saying, "I was making a dramatic entrance."

Sunset folded her arms, knowing that Trixie had a trick up her sleeve. She stared at her, while asking, "What are you up to?"

Trixie tried to hide her sneakiness, by having a friendly look on her face and saying, "I just wanted to see the beauty of other places. That's why I went into your textbook. I wanted to see the magic of being inside a textbook."

Sunset had a weirded out look on her face, while saying, "I suppose that's a unique way of keeping life fresh, but shouldn't you be doing that with your own textbook?"

Trixie replied, "I could do that. However, going into other students' textbooks, instead of my own, keeps things fresh and fun."

Sunset grabbed her textbook and said, "Please don't go into my stuff, without my permission. Honestly, I don't know if I'll ever give you permission to pop out of my stuff. It's too weird."

Sunset was about to walk to her first class, but Trixie tapped her on the shoulder, and said, "Speaking of weirdness, I have a weird favor to ask you."

Sunset raised her eyebrows and asked, "What is it?"

Trixie asked, "After you finish today's class assignment, can I take a look at it?"

Sunset asked, "Why?"

Trixie to hide her nervousness, while saying, "Well, we are the two greatest and most powerful students at Canterlot High. We should look at each other's work and see how brilliant we are."

Sunset replied, "That sounds kind of weird. I'm not sure what the point of that would be."

Trixie patted Sunset on the back and responded, "Trust me, Sunset. This is going to be great, maybe even powerful."

Sunset replied, "Okay, I guess."

A few minutes later, Sunset and Trixie arrived at class. Because of Trixie's constant chatter, the two students barely got to class ontime. Ms. Cheerliee walked up to her students and said, "Welcome to math class. I hope you've learned from your previous assignments, so you can do extra well on this one." Trixie had a nervous look on her face. Sunset turned around and looked at Trixie. Trixie's scared look turned into a nervous smile. Sunset and the other students started doing their assignment. Trixie stared at the paper, feeling confused. She nervously gulped and started doing the assignment.

A short time later, Sunset finished her assignment. She was about to turn it in, but she heard Trixie whisper, "Ahem."

Sunset walked up to Trixie's desk and asked, "What is it?"

Trixie whispered, "Let me look at your work."

Sunset asked, "Why?"

Trixie had a sneaky look on her face, while saying, "You're one of the smartest students in class, but that doesn't mean you're smarter than me. You should let me see if you got any of the math problems wrong. If you did, I'll give you hints."

Sunset was confused, but she tried to give Trixie the benefit of doubt. She said, "Okay then." She returned to her class.

Trixie whispered, "Sunset's a nice girl, but a typical sucker." She started copying Sunset's answers. After copying Sunset's answers, she turned in her assignment.

After the first class period was over, Trixie started sneaking back to her locker. However, Sunset saw her and followed her. Trixie tried to maintain her dignity and look honest. Sunset looked at her and asked, "How did I do, on my assignment?"

Trixie answered, "Incredibly well. You almost pose a threat to my reputation of being the smartest math student. You didn't need to change a single answer."

Sunset asked. "Really? I got all of them right?"

Trixie answered, "You sure did. Way to go."

A few hours later, Trixie, Sunset, and some other students were in reading class. Trixie sat next to Twilight Sparkle and asked, "What's up, Dr. Sparkle?"

Twilight said, "Trixie, I'm not a doctor. Not all smart people are doctors." Trixie kept forgetting that, so she wrote that down. Twilight looked at Trixie and asked, "Is there anything I can hep you with?"

Trixie answered, "Indeed there is. We're probably the two smartest students, wouldn't you say?"

Twilight shyly replied, "I'm not so sure about that."

Trixie responded, "Well, we're both quite good at reading."

Twilight asked, "You have an interest in reading?"

Trixie answered, "I totally do. I love learning about stuff, through textbooks and fiction books and all of that other nonsense. Speaking of nonsense, I have a great and powerful idea."

Twilight knew that Trixie often suggested sneaky and untrustworthy plans, so she nervously asked, "What is it?"

Trixie answered, "After we both finish our book report, you should have me look over your work."

Twilight raised her eyebrows and asked, "Why?"

Trixie had a sneaky look on her face, while explaining, "We're the two best readers in Canterlot High, the best of the best. Because of that, we're bond to have the two best book reports. That's why we should compare our work. We can give each other tips, so we can have the best possible book reports. If we do that, I'm sure we'll both get a perfect score. In fact, we have a shot at getting extra credit points."

Twilight replied, "Well, I might do that."

Trixie put her arm around Twilight and responded, "Twilight, we can't give out answers like maybe. Maybes can't be trusted."

Twilight sighed and replied, "Then we can look at each other's book reports, after we're done." She paused and said, "Class started, so we better stop chatting and finish up our work."

Trixie responded, "I was thinking the same thing. It seems like great and powerful minds think alike." Twilight and the other students put a lot effort into finishing up their book reports. However, Trixie was putting a lot less effort. She had only read a few pages of the book, so she barely understood anything about it.

Trixie finished her book report before most of the other students did. However, that was because she rushed through the assignment and wrote down a bunch of nonsense. Since Trixie didn't read most of the book, she didn't know what the plot was about. The plot was about two brothers, who grew up to be rivaling ninjas, before settling their differences and fighting an evil ninja master. However, Trixie guessed what the plot was about. She wrote that the book was about two brothers, who grew up to be rivaling garbage men. She claimed one of the garbage brothers became a superhero, but the other brother became a villain. In the actual book, the brother's names were Gene and Roger. However, Trixie didn't know their names, so she claimed their names were Lee and Richard.

After Twilight finished her book report, Trixie asked, "Can I look at it?"

Twilight nervously answered, "Okay then." She decided to find out what Trixie was up to, by saying, "However, in order to get permission to look at my book report, I need to look at your book report."

Trixie nervously gulped and replied, "Okay then." Trixie and Twilight handed each other the book reports.

Trixie looked at Twilight's book report. She grabbed a few pieces of notebook paper and copied Twilight's description of the plot and characters. She had a sneaky look on her face, while whispering, "The great and powerful Trixie sneaks her way into getting a good grade." She lightly chuckled.

Twilight read Trixie's report and was baffled by it. She looked at Trixie and said, "Your report doesn't make sense."

Trixie asked, "What are you talking about?"

Twilight explained, "The plot was about ninjas, not garbage men and superheroes."

Trixie came up with another lie and replied, "I'm aware of that. I made up a few details, so I could get a better grade."

Twilight had a confused look on her face, while asking, "How could making up a plot and characters get you a good grade?"

Trixie explained, "I'm sure that the teacher would appreciate my imagination."

Twilight raised her eyebrows and replied, "Okay then, I guess."

After reading class was over, it was lunch time. Trixie went into the lunchroom and sat next to her bestie, Starlight Glimmer. Starlight looked at Trixie, while asking, "Is everything going okay?"

Trixie grinned an said, "It sure is. I managed to make my grades better."

Starlight asked, "How did you do that?"

Trixie put her hand on Starlight's lips and said, "Don't have any concern, my dear Starlight. Things couldn't be better."

Meanwhile, Sunset sat next to Twilight. Sunset looked at Twilight, while saying, "I kind of had a weird class period."

Twilight replied, "Me too."

Sunset said, "Trixie was being more eccentric than usual, during math class."

Twilight replied, "I had to deal with the same thing, during reading class."

Sunset was becoming more suspecting of Trixie. She said, "Trixie claimed that she and I were the smartest math students, so she wanted to examine my work."

Twilight replied, "She wanted to examine my book report. However, her book report was a bunch of nonsense. She didn't understand the plot or the main character's names."

Sunset and Twilight tried to figure out what Trixie was planning. Sunset asked, "Do you think Trixie copied our work?"

Twilight folded her arms and said, "That seems like what she was doing." She had a guilty look on her face, while saying, "It's hard to believe, that I fell for Trixie's lies."

Sunset patted Twilight on the back and replied, "Don't worry about it. At least we figured out Trixie's scheme."

Sunset and Twilight walked up to Trixie's table. Trixie looked at them and asked, "What's going on?"

Sunset sternly answered, "We figured out your scheme. You tricked us into letting you cheat off of our work."

Starlight looked at Trixie and asked, "Is that what you did?"

Trixie had a hardtime lying to Starlight, so she sighed and said, "I did that."

Starlight replied, "Trixie, that's a bad thing to do. Principal Celestia's probably going to give you some detentions."

Trixie kept her head down, while responded, "I probably had that coming." She looked up at Sunset and Twilight and said, "I'm sorry for copying your work. I was falling behind and becoming desperate. My grades kept slipping and slipping and I was worried Starlight wouldn't think I'm great and powerful anymore."

Starlight gently patted and replied, "I always have and will think you're great and powerful. That's why I'm going to tutor you, during your detentions."

Trixie responded, "Thank you, my dear Starlight. I couldn't ask for a more respectable and trustworthy bestie." She hugged Starlight.

Twilight whispered to Sunset, "Should we tell Principal Celestia about what Trixie did?"

Sunset whispered back, "I think that we can trust Trixie to tell the truth, this time. We should leave her alone, for now." Twilight nodded and she and Sunset started walking back to their lunch table. Trixie kept hugging Starlight, while being thankful for the magic of friendship.


End file.
